Just Another Day: Paul ad Rachel Imprint story
by Tiptoe13
Summary: This is my verson of Paul and Rachel's romantic way to happiness.


**Rachel's POV**

**Chapter 1**

Washington DC. That's where I decided to go to college. I wanted to get as far away from La Push as I possibly could. After my mother died, I suffered the most. I was so much like her, long black silky hair, a light russet skin tone, and beautiful plum lips. Everything about me was her.

Even personality wise, although I was a little more demanding than her. Everybody on the Rev would always remind me how much i was like her. How much I looked like her. It was so heartbreaking. I wish that they would just shut up and leave me to my own little world.

I walked out of the airport after grabbing my luggage, standing at the taxi port. A taxi finally came after taking about ten minutes of waiting.

I put my bags into the boot then jumped into the backseat. "Where to miss?" the driver asked. "Would you mind driving me to La Push?" I asked La push was ages away from Seattle, well three hours at least.

The driver looked at me through the revision mirror. "Sure thing" I looked out the window as the car started. La Push here I come..

The driver pulled into our dirt drive way. "Would you like any help with your bags miss?" the driver asked as I handed him the some money. "No, I'm fine thanks. Before you know it I will have a few helpers." I said getting out of the car. I was regretting my decision on coming home already. Just by looking at the house the memories flowed back into my head. I could feel a lump growing in my throat.

I walked up the front porch, before I could even reach for the handle, I felt warm arms wrapping around me. "Rachel!" I heard Jacob's warm familiar voice say. "I missed you so much!" he said I smiled, feeling like I was beginning to turn blue "Can't breathe!" I shuttered to say he let my go, chuckling.

"Holy shit Jacob! You're huge!" I heard him chuckle. "You've been away for two years, What did you expect?" I giggled, "Hey, I think I deserve a hug, trying to look after that giant!" I smiled with a quick laugh, "Dad!" I shouted running into his arms. "I missed you so much baby girl!" I laughed, "Yeah I missed you to Dad, I missed both of you!"

I took my bags up stairs and walked into mine and Rebecca's old room, dumping my stuff in then walking back out. "How long are you staying Rach?" Dad asked.

I looked over at him, sorrow in my eyes. "Not very long, I brought an apartment on the other side of La Push. "I'm sorry dad it's just-" his face dropped.

"I know I understand Rachel." he said, truly meaning it.

"Okay, Will you at least stay a couple nights? I guess it's better than Rebecca. You haven't decided to move half way across the country. At least you'll be able to visit all the time."

I looked at the ground, "Yeah, I will. I promise. Have you got dinner ready?" I asked looking back up to dad.

"No. But we can order pi-"

"We are not ordering Pizza! This fridge is full of junk! Is that all you eat? You can't live on junk food for the rest of your life." I said pulling out a plate full of old mouldy food. I threw it into the bin. I pulled out a plate of raw steak, It looked alright I hope it hadn't been sitting in the fridge for days.

That night I made Steak and chips. That's all I could find in the fridge. I had to make enough food to feed a small army. Jake just kept eating and eating!

"Hey Rachel, tomorrow night were having a Bon fire, you'll be there right?" Jake asked me I looked over at him smiling, "Of course I will, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I smiled taking another bite out of a chip. I hadn't heard the tribes legends for ages now. It would be great.

I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling. Tears streamed my face. I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of my mum flooded into my mind. Jake opened the door quietly, trying not to wake dad I guess.

"Hey, Rach. Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper. I whipped a tear away, not looking at him. "Yep, fine, great.." I paused. "No, No I'm not" I whispered letting out a sob.

Jacob walked over to me, "Hey, it'll be fine" he said sitting down on the other side of the bed. I turned to him. "No, it won't I can't be in this house without thinking about her. I want to stay with you and dad but I can't! I miss her so much Jacob!" I said crying louder.

Jake pulled my into a massive hug. "Hey, Rach don't cry. Just try and get some sleep" he whispered. I wiped a tear away. In some ways, it felt as if Jacob was actually older than me Like he was my older brother, not my younger. Somehow, I seemed to drift into sleep with Jacob holding me...

_"Mum please!" I begged. I needed to go to the library in Port Anglies now! "No, Rach it's raining. Plus your assignment can wait until the weekend" she said looking down at me. I rolled my eyes. _

_"Please mum! It will only take ten minutes tops!" I pleaded. I had nothing to do, and I really wanted to get the assignment done so I could have a free weekend._

_"Fine" My mum said in a firm tone. I followed her out to the car. Rain battering down on our heads, soaking our hair. I jumped in the passage side seat. We pulled out of the dirt road which was now mud, quickly hitting the bitchumen._

_The road was so wet, and we could hardly see out of the windscreen because of the splattering rain. "Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we should go back" I said my mum nodded. We went to turn around but the car slipped. My mum panicked, hitting the accelerator. We both scream, as the car ran off the road and into a pine tree._

I quickly opened my eyes, looking to see Jacob looking down at me. "Rachel.. Rachel are you okay?" he asked I sat up rubbing my eyes, "Fine" I said not looking at him. "Rach I'm not stupid. What happened? You were screaming? That doesn't seem right now does it?" he said rubbing my arm while sitting on the end of the bed.

I met his eyes. "I had the dream again. About the accident" I said a tear rolling down my cheek. Jake pulled me into a hug. "It's my fault she's gone! I can't believe it. It's my fau-" I was cut off by Jacob "Don't you dare blame this on yourself! It wasn't anyone's fault! As you said _accident!_" His voice was enforced with a tone that I couldn't figure out. I let out a huff. I nodded slightly. Making him think that he had me convinced.

I walked down stairs, wearing a grey T-shirt with a purple cardigan, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a pair of converses. I faked a smile as I walked down stairs. "Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk, see you later Dad" I said kissing him on the cheek. Maybe going for a walk would clear my head?

I walked along one of my favourite trails I used to take when I was a kid. I walked out onto the beach. The morning sun brightening my skin I smiled as I took in a deep breath. The oceans sweet smelling scent filled my nose. I sat down the soft sand comforting my body looking out at the beautiful sapphire sea.

"Rachel? Rachel Black?" I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Embry Call and Quil Ateara, and two other boys. I quickly stood, before being bombarded with hugs. "Oh my god! I missed you guys so much!" I said as Embry flung his arms around me. "Rachel! I missed you so much!" he said smiling wildly. He let go then Quil pulled me into a big hug. I looked up at them both.

"Holy crap! You lot are giants! What are you boys being fed around here?" Embry chuckled as did Quil. I heard one of the boys behind them cough slightly. "Oh, right. Rachel this is Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote" I looked at them both with a small smile.

When I looked at Paul, I felt _Whole._ I felt like all my troubles went away. I felt like I could fly. The best feeling I had had in a while. His dark chocolate eyes seemed to poor into mine.

My smile grew, "Shit" I heard one of the boys mutter. I looked over to them. "Well, best be going" I heard Embry say. I smiled "Yer, see you guys later". I quickly rushed back to the house, an engaging feeling fluttering through my stomach, wondering what just happened.


End file.
